Un ser Humano
by X1xharux2X
Summary: Hay mucho que decir y mucho en que pensar, yo he cometido errores, unos más graves que otros y sin embargo, jamás llegue a pensar encontrarme en una situación como esta, viéndolo sufrir en una clínica psiquiátrica. Tal vez a esta altura no importe, pero... mi nombre es Zack y estoy dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de salvarlo, sin importar qué ¡salvaré a Cloud! Lo juro. ZackxCloud


**Esta historia está publicada en otra pag, mismo usuario, diferente nombre. ** ?uid=42039** Allá la historia va más avanzada y tiene el resto de mis fic's por si les interesa... Tal vez algunos la conozcan, después de todo, es Amor Yaoi.**

**Resumen:**

Las personas suelen ser ignorantes y arrogantes, el no aceptar el hecho de que no están solos es algo simplemente irracional, los que no son iguales los llaman corruptos, los desprecian. Mi mejor amigo no tiene a nadie quien lo apoye, para eso estoy yo, para brindarle lo que otros no, para no dejar que cometa estupideces y haga cosas suicidas, para protegerlo y apoyarlo en esa sociedad inmunda, donde todos le han dado la espalda por ser diferente. Él es gay, un homosexual rodeado de homofóbicos, no es que yo sea gay pero él es mi mejor amigo y para eso estoy aquí, para apoyarlo. A diferencia de él yo si tengo una buena vida, estoy rodeado de amigos, tengo novia, mi familia me apoya. Pero el hecho de que yo este bien no quiere decir que lo voy a abandonar.

Soy Zack, actualmente estoy en una clínica siquiátrica cuidando de mi mejor amigo que esta internado aquí, por considerarlo "un psicópata" y no pienso irme hasta sacarlo de allí. Aunque sea lo último que haga lo sacare de allí, ayudare a Cloud, lo juro.

**Capítulo 1: Viviendo tú realidad.**

¿Cómo había terminado todo así?, ¿Qué hice mal?, yo solo quería ayudarlo, sacarlo de su tan horrenda condena… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?, por mi culpa…solo por mi culpa…Yo lo condené, todo esto es culpa mía. Si pudiera deshacer mi error, si pudiera cambiarlo…es un sueño tonto, un sueño cual niño pequeño, algo que debería saber, es imposible. Aun así ¿Por qué sigo soñando esas estupideces?, ¿Por qué mi estúpida esperanza lo condenó a él y no a mi mismo? Soy el culpable de su desgracia, soy la causa de ello.

No se si a estas alturas seré terco, orgulloso, o un simple estúpido que a todas estas no reconoce su error pero…Lo sacare de allí. No importa lo que me cueste, sacare a Cloud de allí.

- Necesito tu ayuda, maestro – al dirigirme al hombre de aproximadamente unos 35 años, este rechisto, su mirada fría y calculadora se había transformado en una que muestra su molestia. Su ceño se frunció a modo de más no poder, sus arrugas se profundizaron y sus ojos parecían dagas, y todo aquello era dirigido a mí, el causante de todo, por no ver la realidad desde un principio.

- Yo te lo advertí, te lo dije siempre pero te negabas a creerlo, no aceptaste los hechos y no afrontaste la realidad, estos ahora son tus consecuencias de tus actos, tu castigo por tu incredulidad. Afróntalo – su voz…era fuerte, firme, con un toque de molestia en ella – tendrás que resolverte tu solo – una voz que me regresaba a mi realidad, que me recordaba ser el causante de todos los hechos y sin embargo…

- Lo se, y pagare por ello, pero ellos no merecen pagar por mis errores…No es culpa de Cloud, además, por mi culpa Tifa y Vicent se vieron arrastrados en esto. ¡Ellos no merecen pagar por mis errores!, y no importa que, los ayudare. Yo cumpliré su condena si es necesario – mi mirada detonaba desempeño, determinación y sobre todo preocupación…mi maestro al ver esto suspira derrotado.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, maestro.

- Jamás he podido negar esos ojos de cachorrito, te ayudare Zack – hice un puchero por el mote, y Angeal ríe como respuesta, relajando sus facciones como originalmente eran…

- ¿Iremos ya? – pregunte emocionado.

- Jejejje por supuesto – se pone de pie.

- ¡Gracias Angeal! – feliz.

- Definitivamente eres un cachorrito, tan inútil como uno…tal alegre como tal – dice y empieza a caminar.

- ¡Hey! ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¡Angeal! ¡Ah! ¡Espérame! – Angeal ríe, yo me deprimo…

A estas alturas se preguntaran… ¿Qué ocurre? Pues contare la historia desde el inicio, cuando yo aun no me enteraba de nada…la historia de cómo Cloud termino en un manicomio, como es considerado un "psicópata" solo por ser homosexual… Él es gay, un homosexual rodeado de homofóbicos(1), no es que yo sea gay pero él es mi mejor amigo y para eso estoy aquí, para apoyarlo. A diferencia de él yo si tengo una buena vida, estoy rodeado de amigos, tengo novia, mi familia me apoya. Pero el hecho de que yo este bien no quiere decir que lo voy a abandonar.

Antes yo no lo sabia, no lo veía, estaba ciego en mi propio mundo perfecto…por mi culpa él está allí…por eso lo sacare de allí…lo juro…

¿Me acompañaran en mi relato? ¿Serán pacientes ante mi ingenuidad? Angeal dice que es estupidez… ¡pero no me voy a insultar a mí mismo así que diré que es ingenuidad!

Todo comenzó hace tres años…

En nuestro pueblo natal la religión es muy importante…usan el nombre de Dios para todo aquello que consideren bueno o malo…todo tiene que ser perfecto y ellos consideran que todos son iguales…con las mismas creencias, preferencias, hobbies, etc…

A Cloud lo tuvieron en la mira desde siempre…Cloud es ateo, así que lo trataban como si fuese una escoria, decían cosas como: "él es ateo, de seguro es una blasfemia a dios", "de seguro es corrupto", "tiene que ser ateo porque es un mafioso con ese extraño cabello, un hijo de Satanás" "tiene que ser terrorista, mejor alejarse de él" entre otras cosas…

Yo en particular tampoco soy muy creyente…como Cloud soy ateo…no creo en dios…sin embargo a mí no me tenían en la mira por Angeal…también porque de alguna manera logre pasar desapercibido…

Comencemos con el verdadero relato…hace tres años, el 25 de diciembre, el día que lo conocí…

- Oye Angeal… ¿Por qué estamos afuera si hace tanto frio?, ¿sabes?, me estoy congelando – dice el cachorro.

- No te quejes Zack, esto es parte de tu entrenamiento – el susodicho se deprimió.

- ¡Vamos! Es navidad…dame un día libre hombre…

- ¿No querías ser un héroe?

- ¡Si! Pero…

- Entonces sin quejas

- Bueno… - resignado.

- Vas a alcanzar aquella babozana que está en lo más alto de este árbol de banora, este es el árbol de babozanas más grande en todo el pueblo y es propiedad de un buen amigo mío así que no lo maltrates. Las reglas son:

*No puedes usar tu espada*

*No puedes tocar el árbol con tus manos*

*Prohibido pedir ayuda*

- ¿Entendido?

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Como quieres que alcance la babozana más alta si no puedo usar mi espada! ¡Ni siquiera puedo tocar el árbol! ¡Eso es imposible!

- No, no lo es, nada es imposible Zack, usa esto – hizo el ademan de tocarse en el cráneo, a los costados – y no olvides que no puedes pedir ayuda, mientras yo iré a la cabaña un rato.

- ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a acompañarme?!

- Me aburriría, así que no, ¡Suerte! – dijo feliz, alejándose. - ¡Ah! Y los héroes no rompen las reglas Zack – dijo fuerte pues ya estaba lejos. Yo al escucharlo solo atine a deprimirme más…no disfrutaría la navidad… ¡Y me estaba helando! Estaba nevando, la nieve caía en forma de copos, poco a poco, era linda y si no fuera porque tenia congelado el culo me habría gustado bastante ¡Angeal era malo, ni una piche bufanda me pudo dar, tacaño!

- Uff… ¿ahora que…? – susurre…

Intente poniendo mis piernas alrededor del árbol, pero me caí enseguida al notar que necesitaría mis manos para eso, no se burlen, ¡Nunca he sido estratega! Además que caer de culo no me hiso para nada gracia…pero a él si…

- Jajajjajajja

- ¡No te burles!

- Jajjajajja l-lo s-s-siento ¡jajajjajajaj! Es que…e-es muy g-gracioso jajajajjaj

- ¡Ey!

- Jajajjaja

- … - molesto.

- Jajajjajaj

- … - algo más irritado de lo normal.

- Jajajajjaja

- … - apretando mis puños.

- ¡jajajjaaj!

- … - con una venita en la frente.

- Jajajjajajajjaja

- ¡No te burles! ¡Ni que tú fueses la gran cosa! ¡Apostaría lo que sea a que tú no podrías subir ese árbol de bobozanas sin usar tus manos! – haciendo el berrinche de un niño, estaba molesto y si, esa es la mejor excusa que puedo dar, ni que ustedes fuesen muy sofisticados.

- Jajajja… - sofocado de tanto reír – lo-lo siento…jejje lo que pasa es que me hiso gracia.

- Eso pude notarlo – aun molesto.

- ¿Dijiste subir ese árbol sin usar tus manos?

- Si… - con desconfianza, sin apartar su mirada de él.

- Eso es fácil.

- ¡¿Cómo que fácil?! – primero se burlaba de mí y después decía que lo que he estado haciendo desde que Angeal se fue ¡era fácil!

- Si, mira. – agarro con las manos una cuerda que estaba tirada mas o menos cerca, pero lo suficientemente escondido como para que no se notase, y me la entrego. – ten.

- ¿Vamos a jugar el juego de la soga(2)? – con los ojitos iluminados – Mmmm aunque para eso necesitaremos más personas… - pensativo.

- No

- ¿No? – con lagrimones.

- Mmm no es para eso…es que con esto podemos subir el árbol

- Aja, y yo soy un genio – sarcasmo – ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

- Yo no, tú. Y ya me di cuenta que de genio no tienes nada

- ¡Ey!

- Yo solo afirme lo que tu dijiste, el que se insulto a si mismo fuiste tú

- …grrrrr… - gruñendo, estaba irritado y molesto, murmuraba por lo bajo cosas como "él es el que llega sin nada mejor que hacer diciendo tonterías, ¿y yo soy el bruto? ¡Yo no alardeo de una cuerda!" mientras hacia un berrinche.

El otro se me quedo viendo, como esperando que hiciese algo. Molesto, le arrebate la cuerda de un tirón y me acerque al árbol, mire la cuerda que reposaba en mi mano y luego voltee a ver al árbol, vi la cuerda, luego el árbol, la cuerda, el árbol, la cuerda…ni idea, no sabia que hacer ¿Cómo subiría con una simple cuerda?

Voltee a ver al chico, el alzo una ceja como diciéndome "estúpido" eso no lo iba a tolerar, ¿bruto yo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Bueno…solo me vio, pero se identificar las miradas y esa no me agrado nada, ¡esa mirada me decía que era estúpido por todas partes! Imperdonable, se las vería conmigo, le demostraría que puedo.

En eso se me ocurre una idea ¿y si ponía la cuerda alrededor del árbol y la sujetaba? Así no tocaría el árbol, solo la cuerda, por lo que no era trampa, era por completo válido y Angeal no podría cuestionarlo. Eso hice, sujete la cuerda en los extremos que puse alrededor del árbol y empecé a subir con ayuda de mis pies, el muchacho me observaba pero como estaba dándole la espalda no sabría decir si estaba molesto porque lo logre, humillado porque se me ocurrió a mi, colérico por el simple hecho de que fue a mi a quien se le ocurrió, decepcionado de no haberlo pensado él…o si tenia una sensación de desagrado y una mueca de molestia en el rostro por tener que admitir su error de decirme estúpido.

Aun así deje de divagar y me contendré, no fue fácil pero poco a poco subí a lo más alto y tome la babozana con mis manos, allí estuvo mi error, me resbalé y al no tener sujetada la cuerda…se imaginaran lo que pasó… me di de lleno en el suelo y tuve que soportar el fuerte golpe que recibí por la gran altura a la que estuve expuesto…Mi cabeza me dolía horrores por el golpe, estaba desorientado y mareado, sentía un tormento en las piernas, los brazos me pesaban y lo peor era esa horrible punzada que tenia en la espalda, el sufrimiento que sentía me desoriento por completo, escuchaba las voces a mi alrededor…un llamado, algo…pero no sabia que, las voces se escuchaban lejanas y no podía comprenderlas, el mareo hacia que no viese quien era el que me estaba hablando y no entendiese que quería decirme, si esa persona estaba preocupada, angustiada…no lo sabia, mis parpados me pesaban cada vez más, no podía pensar claramente, lo único que pude ver, la única imagen que me cruzo por la mente, fue de Angeal dándome aquella charla "ese" día…luego de eso perdí el conocimiento y todo se volvió negro…en una dimensión que no pude identificar…donde todo daba vueltas…


End file.
